Spider-man Reborn chapter 2
by Jacob Huff
Summary: After the death of Scott Summers Peter is in a struggle to find a new Avenger and decide if Stark Industry will partner up with Oscorp.


The Funeral

A week after the death of Harry Osborn a public funeral was held for Scott Summers. Peter was approached by Logan Hewlett or as many knew of him as the legendary Wolverine. "So, have you looked into your next Avenger?" Logan said. Peter had been feeling very anxious, believing the age of heroes was finally coming to an end. "You know I've thought about you Logan." Peter said. "Please. There is no chance I will ever work on a team of fairies like y'all." Logan said. The two then began to sit in silence listening to the speeches of Vice President Richards, Charles Xavier, Bucky Barnes, and then it was Peter's turn to finally speak. "On behalf of both Tony Stark and I we will deeply miss Scott. Scott was not someone that many considered to be one day one of the most influential figures of our time. Scott was one of the main people involved in creating the legendary team known as the X-men. Some didn't think he would make it past many of the incredible and many times terrifying events that took place here in New York, China, Australia, and even other worlds. Scott was a survivor, and an inspiration to the next generation of Avengers" Peter said in his speech.

As Peter was leaving the funeral he was then stopped by a stranger. "Hello, Mr. Parker I am Norman Osborn Jr." the stranger said. Peter did not know how to react. He was the reason for the death of his grandfather, and his father was once his best friend. "Hey, I know my father was angry with you for so many years, about you working with Tony Stark after the death of his father and my grandfather, but I really don't care I wasn't even born yet. Anyway my father wanted to build something, and I need your help with it." Norman told Peter. Peter had a horrible history with Oscorp, and was unsure of working with Norman. Oscorp was the reason Peter lost many friends, and the reason he quit as Spider-man. "I'll consider it." Peter stuttered. "It's about the Symbiote!" Norman shouted as Peter left.

Later, at the Parker residence Johnny and Peter where discussing if Peter should partner up with Norman to study the Symbiote. Johnny was supportive of the idea, but Peter remained skeptical. "Nothing good comes out of that… I want to help him he seams nice. He doesn't seam like his his dad or his grandfather" Peter said. Johnny was supportive because he believed that there was a possibility of taming the Symbiote. "Look, I think we should talk to Reid about this. He is arguably the smartest person in the world, and he is one of the most powerful people at that." Johnny said. Peter took it into consideration, but was more concerned about who the new Avenger was going to be.

Three days later Peter went to Oscorp to meet with Norman Osborn Jr. Peter did not go alone he was accompanied by Sue Storm who was also no longer a part of the Fantastic Four. Sue was now a member of the board of directors at Stark Industry. "Great to see you two! I'm very excited that I have the opportunity to sway you into my project. Twenty years ago when my grandfather passed, that Spider-man left behind the Symbiote that was attached to Venom." Osborn said as they toured Oscrop Industries. Peter began to question Norman on how they have maintained the Symbiote. Peter was not comfortable with the idea of a company such as Oscorp having it. "With you guys having access to the Vice President of the United States we figured we could possibly weaponize the Symbiote if tamed." Norman said in excitement. Peter then said in confusion, "But in order to do that you must find a host." "Yes yes yes… I understand where you are coming from that is why I have found a host. Mr. Parker you probably remember him as an old classmate of yours. All-American track star from Empire State University Flash Eugene Thompson. The man served two tours to Vietnam… He's a war hero and exactly what we need. And who knows he could even be… Your next Avenger" Norman stated. Peter, and Sue where skeptical about the idea, and chose to sit and think about it. Peter's main objective was to find the new Avenger.

A week later at Avengers tower it was time for Peter to make his new announcement. "I am here tonight to introduce you all to someone very special. To be an Avenger is a huge responsibility. So everyone I would like y'all to meet your new Avenger, Samuel Wilson!" Peter told the world.

Peter was very satisfied to make Sam his new Avenger, but Scott's death was still haunting Peter every single night. As Peter was getting ready to end his day he watching the late night news. "In other news the Carnage Killer is at it again, murdering three girls from the Gamma Delta Sorority at Empire State University." The reporter stated. Peter began to reminisce over the last couple decades and all the lives he could have saved. He knew that he could have stopped the Carnage Killer long ago. Now was his chance to come back. Peter walked up to his closest to a suit with very faded colors. The suit had not been worked on since his last time as spider-man. There where countless tears, and even stains from the last battle. However, Peter's overwhelming sense of responsibility gave him the effort to go out, and find the killer.


End file.
